Code Zero: the Demon of the Rebellion
by Nox.Draynor00
Summary: After the invasion of Japan, Lelouch is separated from his sister Nunnaly and his friend Suzaku as a consequense of an enconter with an agent of the Geass Order sent after them by V.V.. Only after seven years, the three friends will be able to meet again, but not without obstacles. What happened to Lelouch? What secrets is he hiding?
1. Prologue

**Code Zero: the Demon of the Rebellion**

 _2010 a.t.b., August 10th_

The holy Britannian empire's air fleet reach the eastern shoreline of Japan and start realising bomb after bomb on the numerous cities. One of the firsts being the Kururugi Shrine, the place were the prime minister and his family were housingtwo members of the imperial family sent there as political hostages, Lelouch and Nunnaly vi Britannia.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for whoever tried to assassinate them, at that moment the two royals together with Suzaku, the son of the prime minister who they befriended during their stay at the shrine, were watching the bombardment from a hill not too far from the house but far enough not to harmed.Since then the three children were on the run, walking through corpse littered fields and witnessing the horrors and destruction of war.

However the war didn't last long. A few weeks after the start of the conflict, the prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi, was reported to have committed suicide as a protest against the do or die orders, giving a tremendous blow to the Japanese's moral.The empire, thanks to the advantage of the situation and the deployment of a new weapon, the knightmare frame, easily crushed the last enemy resistance and, after only a month from the beginning, the war ended and Japan became another imperial colony, Area 11, with its people stripped of their freedom and tradition, their rights and pride, and even their name. Eleven. That number became the new name for the Japanese people.

"I'm... Suzaku... I'm going to destroy Britannia!"

 _This is were this story begin. A story of pain and friendship, of love and betrayal, of war and peace. A story of_ _ **Rebellion!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1: Captured**

It was during that time that Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnaly, who was carried by the latter, were looking around the ruins of a small village in search of food and water in order to survive while also trying to avoid any Britannian soldier they came across, but unknown to them there was someone hiding in the shadow of some debris waiting for the right moment to strike. The only distinguishable feature of said person was one of his eyes, or better the crimson bird-like sigil in it.

He kept on observing the group until his radio finally cracked alive giving the order the procede with the plan. Deactivating his geass thanks to which he was able to keep track of them even without being in their proximity and went to complete his mission.

"So now we have a total of five bottles of water and six cans of military food" said Lelouch after checking what they had found in the midst of the ruins.

"Well, it's better than last time. With these we can go on at least for two days. It could have gone worse" answered Suzaku.

"Yeah, you're right"he sighed. "I only hope they will last us enough to reach Tokyo and find the Ashfords, they're our only hope at the moment"

"Big brother, Suzaku, how much will it take? I'm tired, Lelouch" asked Nunnaly tiredly.

"Don't worry Nunnaly were almost there, I promise" her brother said, hugging her tightly.

"Hey kids! Are you ok?" Suddenly someone called out. Turning around Lelouch saw a man running towards them. The man was a military soldier judging by his uniform, and seemed to be in his late twenties. He was quite tall, almost 1.90 metres, with short brown hair and ice cold blue eyes and was sporting what to most people could have been considered a comforting smile, but the young prince wasn't most people and could see some malice behind it. Upon seeing that, alarm bell started to ring in Lelouch head sensing danger and unconsciously moved in front of his sister as if to protect her. Exchanging a look with Suzaku, he could see that even his friend sensed the same thing and had moved to pick Nunnaly up on his back.

"There's no need to be scared kids. If you come with me, I'll help you look for your parents. They must be worried sick!"

"No thanks, we're alright" Lelouch responded, trying to keep as much distance he could from the man.

"But I insist. It's not safe for children your age to wonder around on your own" the soldier said, now only a few metres from them, while also reaching for something attached to his belt, a wide grin now on his face. "After all, you never know who you'll meet"

"Suzaku run!"

They tried to run away, but the man, being bigger and stronger than them, was quickly gaining ground. Seeing they had no chance to escape, unless someone distracted the man for enough time to let the others run away. Having made up his mind, he turned towards his friend.

"Suzaku promise me you'll protect Nunnaly"

"W-what?" His friend asked. "Lelouch what are you saying?"

"Please promise me you'll do it" he repeated.

"I-I promise. But why? Lelouch tell me you're not thinking to..."

"Yes, I am. Now take Nunnaly and go!"Lelouch ordered, wanting to appear strong in front of his sister, although his eyes started to water. The man was almost upon them. There was no more time.

"I-I love you Nunnaly. Remember that, no matter what, I'll always find the way back to you!" he said his last farewell to his dear sister with tears running down his face while she seemed to slowly understand the situation

"No! Please brother!"

"Goodbye Nunna..."

And with that, the prince turned to another way and started running, making sure their chaser followed him and not them. After that, it didn't take the man too much to catch up with him and capture him.

He struggled against his assailant but, given his next to none strength, he was easily felt a prickling on the side of his neck and then, after a few seconds, his view started to fade, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Realising that he had been injected with some kind of drug, Lelouch started struggling again trying to fight the sleep, but that only served to accelerate the effect of the substance. The face of his sister smiling down at him was the last thing he saw. Now at least she was safe with Suzaku keeping her company.

Then the soldier spoke, seeing as the drug eventually took effect.

"The boss V.V. will be happy to finally meet you, _your highness!"_

Then the world turned dark.

—

It felt like a life time passed before Lelouch woke up from his drug induced sleep and the first thing he noticed the cold feeling of the floor against his body. His tattered clothes were useless in keeping him warm. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat, trying to analyse his surroundings. He was in a white room not unlike to ones that could be seen in hospitals but the major differences with those was the lack of any, if not all, the furniture and the big metal door blocking the exit of the cell with a small barred window as the only opening.

Lelouch searched for a way to escape from this prison but after a while found none. Eventually he settled down to think who would have want to capture his sister and him, and, if they really were the ones behind his mother's murder, than why keep him alive?

" _The boss V.V. will be happy to finally meet you,_ your highness!"

He recalled the soldier saying so before he passed out from the drug.

' _V.V. Who is he? And why would he want to kidnap me knowing I'm a former member_ _of the royal family?'_

 _He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of door being unlocked. A young boy stood at the entrance flanked by two older men, one of which was the soldier who captured him. The boy (or is she a girl?) didn't appear to be much older than the violet eyed prince. He was slightly taller and had long platinum blond hair with piercing purple eyes not different from the young royal, wearing the same clothes a child of noble heritage would have worn. On the other hand, while at first look he could be passed as an harmless child, the evil grin on his youthful face was anything but harmless and, rather, promised pain and suffering. But really picked his interest was how he held himself, standing straight on his feet like a noble and behaving as if he owned the place, barely acknowledging the other two men,as if they were his subordinates._

 _Against his better judgement, Lelouch made a rush for the door only to stopped by the two soldiers, who, he noted, had a red avian-like medal on their uniforms, but not before punching the boy in the face. With now one of the men keeping him from trying something like that again, the dark haired price could only watch as the blond just turned his head as if nothing ever happened and started laughing like a madman._

"I didn't think you had it in you. But well I shouldn't be surprised with a mother like _her"_ the blond gnome sneered disdainfully.

"Don't you dare speak of my mother like that!"

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot, nephew?"

' _Wait, nephew?'_

"Why so surprised? Oh right, you didn't know that. Well I think presentation are in order at this point" the blond gnome taunted. " I'm V.V., Charles' older twin brother and head of the geass directorate, the place you are currently at"

"You're lying! I don't have an uncle!"

"But it's the truth. Your father and I decide to keep it secret for benefit of our plan" he continued.

"But enough with all this speaking! Let get down with what your business here is. Before that little stunt of yours, I was going to give you the choice to join me, but now we will have to resort to less pleasant measures" he grinned evilly, eyeing the the young prince with distaste. "Officer Thompson, please, escort our guest to the laboratory 101, will you? I'm sure the others will be happy to give him a warm greeting" he asked/ordered to the one who was restraining him.

"Yes sir. It'll be a pleasure"

And with that Lelouch was dragged pass his self-proclaimed uncle and out the cell to what would be his life for next seven years.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here, Nox speacking.**

 **I wanted to thanks everyone who has voted this story in the last few days and also to say sorry for any grammar mistakes I made. I will try my best to avoid committing any again but my first language isn't english so I ask you to tell me if you find any.**

 **Anyway, here is another chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and any of its characters (...sadly)**

—

 **Ch2: Dawn of a new Demon**

 _Seven years later_

 _2017 a.t.b._

" _This is Alpha-3! Target is traveling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kph!_ " one of policeman shouted through the radio, immediately followed another.

" _CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact!_ "

A green truck was driving at high speed down the highway. In the cockpit there were three people, two men and a girl, who all had Japanese origins, but the youngest two, despite that, looked more like Britannians with the red hair and indigo eyes. Behind them there were several police cars, trucks and even an helicopter trying to keep the terrorists from escaping with its precious contents, which were property of the viceroy of area 11. The stolen cargo consisted in a few arms, such as guns, bombs and a few KMF spare parts, but what was really of importance was the huge capsule in the middle that was believed to contain poison gas.

"Perfect! After we finally steal this damn thing...! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan. And now we've got a problem!" Nagata, the driver, cried out in frustration.

—

 _Governor palace_

"I don't care! Even if I agreed to help you with your little project it doesn't mean I'm ok with doing that especially to him!"

In the viceroy's office, Clovis was discussing heatedly with an agent of the OSI from a particular secret division, know only to a selected few in all the empire. While the prince had already lost most of his composure, the latter had yet to blink at the royal uncharacteristic outburst and was waiting for the royal to finish.

"I have never thought my father would be that cruel to even let you people experiment on my half-brot-!"

"Y-Your highness!"

He was interrupted in the middle of his rant by Bartley when the general broke in the room unceremoniously, preoccupation written all over his face.

"Bartley, I thought you knew better than to randomly interfere when I'm talking! I hope for you it's for a good reason" Clovis shouted angrily at his subordinate.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. My Lord..." he started uncertain at the presence of the other occupant.

"Well, go on Bartley! I don't have all the day to wait!" The viceroy shouted in irritation at the interruption.

"My Lord the capsule of the Code R has been stolen by some terrorists who managed to get in. We have yet to figure out how-" the general informed the viceroy.

"What?! You fool!" Clovis cried out. How could some eleven terrorists get inside an extremely guarded building and then get out so easily?

"The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all.

If we scramble the army there'll be a record..."

"Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!" The prince commanded Bartley, hoping at least them would succeed in their job. Having his orders, the general bowed and took off towards the G1 while contacting the military and royal guard and informing them of their new mission.

"Prince Clovis, if you would, I'd happy to help your highness retrive it" the OSI agent, who had been silent during all of the debacle, offered now that they were left alone once again.

"No, that's out of discussion, Sergeant Thompson! I would rather be dead before I'll let you put your dirty hands on him ever again! My father be damned!" Clovis refused hastily. Whatever was inside that capsule must have shaken the prince dearly to be willing to ignore his father orders and risk being disinherited.

"Well if that's your wish, viceroy, so be it" the man replied unfazed at that statement and took his gun out pointing it at the uncooperative royal. "Now you'll do as I say"

—

Meanwhile the three terrorists kept on driving towards the Shinjuku ghetto to then escape through the old city tunnels. But they had to lose their pursuers first or everything would have been for nothing. However luck didn't seem to be on their side at the moment.

" _Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!_ " suddenly a soldier called out from the speaker of some newly arrived vehicles with Britannian emblem on the sides, alarming the older terrorist.

"Now what do we do?! That's the army!" Nagata exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for!" the red haired young man responded, heading to the back of the truck. "Can you enter the subway via the Azabu root?"

"Naoto! Let's use it here! Why not?"

"Because that would mean a blood bath!" Replied the girl angry at the stupidity of the older man.

"I agree with my sister. We're too near to the inhabitated area. I won't risk the lives of innocents" the man, now known as Naoto, stated.

"Yeah, you're right"

A few minutes later, a red Glasgow came out from the back of the car and started attacking the enemy Knightmares, also turning their attention from his sister and friend, giving them the chance to escape. The other two, knowing what he was doing, used that moment of distraction to get away to the safety of the tunnels disappearing in the darkness.

—

 _G-1, Shinjuku Ghetto_

In the hallways of the G1, our dear general Bartley was making his way towards the commanding centre when a strange man got in his way. He had short lilac hair with light blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round thick glasses and was wearing the stereotypical white coat of a scientist. His name was Lloyd Asplund, the ASEEC lead scientist and head of the second prince's project Camelot.

"Ah-ha!" Said the strange man suddently after a few seconds in which two observed each other.

"What are you doing?!" Bartley said trying to get past him without much success.

"Looking at a man who blundered... Am I right?" The mad scientist replied without much thought.

"Why, you...!"

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too. Congratulations Cecile! Your reasoning was spot on!" He said turning to the young woman, who was accompanying him, while saying the last sentence.

"It was nothing. I just thought it was strange..." the woman, Cecile Croomy, replied blushing at the compliment of her boss.

"Okay, that's enough. What is it the Special Corps wants out of this?" The general inquired knowing that the head of the ASEEC wasn't there just to fool around and getting under his skin. Despite the appearances the earl wasn't a fool otherwise how could he be one of most important scientist of the entire Britannian Empire?

"I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup!"

"To assist?" The Clovis' underling replied in disbelief.

"Correct. Because it's data I want"

"Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen, anyway?" The Earl's assistant asked since they didn't know the details of what happened.

"Chemical weapons. In other words... Poison gas" Bartley lied but the two scientists didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

—

" _The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born Elevens! Therefore the stench of these monkeys oughta be a familiar one!_

 _If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!_ " The captain of royal guard informed the army.

"Yes, my lord!" The soldiers shouted in response, before heading for the entrance of the ghetto.

—

In the tunnels of the old subway, Kallen and Nagata went on driving for a good ten minutes without any problems but then the truck blew up a tyre and crushed against the wall of the subway despite Nagata's best efforts to kept it on the right way.

"Nagata? Nagata!" Kallen cried out after after getting all her bearing back from the incident. While she only got a few cuts and bruises, the older man was bleeding profusely from his side colouring his clothes in a deep red where a fragment of the window was pierced and made him lost conscious from the blood loss. She tried to shake him awake in vain. The only reaction she got was a slightly moan of pain but it was enough for her knowing that her friend was still alive even it would be for much longer without any medical help.

"Damn! The tire's stuck... Please, Naoto... Find us...!" She said before going to the back of the transport to look for the emergency kit.

—

" _4-0-7 has sighted the target_ " one of the soldier reported having spotted the fugitive truck.

"Roger. Prepare for recovery" replied the Royal Guard already on his way there.

—

"I gave it to Kallen after we made our way out of the facility" Naoto said referring to his radio.

" _It's okay. The Glasgow's circuits are usable. So, were we right?_ " Ohgi, his best friend, reassured him.

"Think so. I bet it's poison gas, like Intelligence said"

" _Kallen and Nagata_?" Ohgi asked again.

"I don't know. I think they made it underground"

—

While in the back cart to retrieve the supplies she needed to help her friend, Kallen passed past the huge capsule they had stolen a few hours prior when she heard a male voice calling out for help. The red-head tried to identify from where it had come but couldn't find no one in there except for Nagata and herself. Just when she decided that her her mind was playing a trick on her from the stress of all that endeavour, in the front of the transport the wounded man in his unconscious state accidentally pressed the release button of the capsule making it open and let out all its contents.

Kallen tried to find something to protect herself from the poisonous gas and seeing a gas-proof mask in the corner, she went to take it while holding her breath and put it on, releasing a big sigh in relief. But when she turned towards the source of her distress what she found wasn't what she was expecting. What came out of the capsule wasn't nervine gas but a young man with onyx black hair and eyes the colour of the amethyst bound in a white straight jacket and was that a shocking collar around his neck? He appeared to be around her age and had a really pale complexion.

"A boy?"

Kallen stood there shocked. At first look, she could tell he was Britannian but new piece of information aroused even more question than she had in the first place. Who could have imagined that a person was inside the container? And why would the viceroy lock someone in there? Even more a Britannian?

The red haired girl was soon jolted out of her stupor as the reality of the situation came back to her. She went to the violet eyed youth to help him out of the capsule and untied all the straps of his uniform that were restraining him. Just after finishing to unbound the last restrain, the bright light of electric torches was turned on, blinding the two for moment.

"Well, what do we have here? A Britannian girl playing eleven terrorist? Not the best choice of hobby if i may say. Too bad you'll die like all those monkeys" the leader of the royal taunted her and then turning towards the soldier said. "Collect the boy. After you've secured him, kill the girl!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Was shouted in response.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the truck, Nagata managed to regain his senses and could assist at the entire scene. Knowing he didn't have much more time left to live and that Kallen would soon join him in that without his intervention, he looked one more time at the picture of his family smiling happily at him and made up his mind. He turned turned toward the dash board where he previously put the control of activation of the bombs they placed inside the truck as a emergency plan and pressed the button with a last shout.

"Death to... Britannia... Long live Japan!" Echoes in the tunnel followed by the sound of the explosions and of the walls crumbling down from he shock wave.

The soldiers, that during those few seconds had moved to do as ordered, stoped in their tracks when the transport blew up giving the two youths the chance to escape.

—

 _G1, commanding centre_

"They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!" Bartley screamed.

" _Forgive me, my lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-_ " came the voice of the leader of royal guard through the radio.

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!"

" _W-We'll continue the investigation!_ " The soldier replied as to make up for their mistake.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase" said Clovis from his throne.

"But, but Your Highness...!" The general tried to reason.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!" The prince ordered through the speaker and as instructed the knightmares began to launch from the base.

—

Kallen and the boy ran down the tunnels trying to find the exit of that underground labyrinth. Every once in a while she would look back to see if there was anyone following them but fortunately that wasn't the casa. After a good five minutes of running, the two of them stopped for a second to catch their breath.

"What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?!" She screamed upset by everything that happened. "Answer me?!"

But all she got as an answer was a pair of amethyst eyes staring silently back at her.

—

"So you arrived at last. I thought we would have to start to look for another devicer!" said Lloyd jokingly as someone entered the angar where the new Lancelot Z-01 was put on standby.

"Sorry Earl Asplund but I had a setback at the academy and couldn't come here sooner. The madame president can be frightening when she wants to" the newcomer shuddered at the memory of the so-called she-devil of Ashford Academy. He swore that that woman would be the death of him one day.

"Hey Suzaku! You arrived" greeted Cecile coming from a side door. The teen now known as Suzaku smiled at her. Suzaku full name was Suzaku Kururugi-Ashford. The Ashford family decided to adopt him after the end of the war when he arrived at their mansion doorstep holding on his back a crying Nunnaly as to keep her company in her brother stead that by what learned, from the young boy, sacrificed himself to save his sister and friend's life. In the years following the invasion the two lived under the caring wing of the Ashfords as students of their school. But then one day when piloting the Ganimedes, a third generation knightmare, during one of the academy festivals, he was spotted by Asplund who then offered Suzaku to work for him as their new test pilot. After a bit of hesitance, he accepted with the Ashford approval and that led to this moment.

"So is it ready?" The youth asked excited.

"Yes, but we have yet to be given the green lights" replied the earl.

—-

When they finally reached the exit of the subway, Kallen motioned to the other teen to keep quiet as she took a look to see if anyone was there and unfortunately found the group of soldier of before searching for them in the warehouse they were in.

"Report" the leader ordered.

"We found only Elevens here, sir" said one of the soldiers.

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?"

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city" replied another.

Right then Kallen's radio choose to come alive with a crack so that Ohgi's could be heard all through the building. She hurriedly turned it off bu the damage was already done. The Britannian soldiers, alerted by the noise, all converged to the hiding place of the duo. The teens fought hard against the incoming men but were soon out numbered giving the chance to capture them and, when that happened they, they threw the red-head in front of one of warehouse wall, while taking boy, that still hadn't ceased struggling, towards their leader who, seeing his men wrestling to keep him down, brought one hand to his pocket and extract a remote control. That took the raven-haired attention, as his eyes widened in fear at the realisation of what that thing was, and stopped moving completely.

"I see you recognise it. I'll keep quiet if I were you, after all we wouldn't want you to get an shocked now, would we?" The captain of the royal guard motioned to collar around his neck. "Ah, also, don't try to use your powers. It's useless with that thing on. You'll have to thanks the Doctor for this little present" he continue tauntingly giving his now more docile prisoner a last glance to then turn towards the terrorist girl.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end, don't you think?" He asked Kallen who was glaring at him angrily.

"Still, you did well for a girl, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian. Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future" The man told her, before cocking his gun and firing.

"No! I won't let you kill anyone anymore!" Shouted the boy, jumping in the trajectory of the projectile making it hit him instead.

"Y-You shot him!"

"Our orders were to bring him back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, little girl?" He asked with a sneer, pointing the gun at her again.

'How can this be happening?

First Nagata... And this guy...Now, I'm about to die. Before I could do anything to help free Japan. My life is gone in a heartbeat... Naoto...brother forgive me!' Kallen thought with tears forming in her deep blue eyes as she fell to her knees resigned.

"You know this whole situation remind me of something that happened a few years ago. I was on the verge of death when this girl came and told me 'You don't want it to end here, do you?'" Said a male voice from beside her. With eyes widening in surprise, she turned towards the source to find the supposedly dead boy slowly standing on his feet, alive, with onyx black bangs of hair concealing his eyes. In one of his hands he was holding the collar, that had once been around his neck, broken and with a bullet hole in the middle.

"The boy? That's impossible!" Kallen exclaimed

"She offered me a power, Geass. The power of the king. She said that in exchange of granting her one true wish she would give me the power to live. I accepted that deal and now..."

The raven haired boy said as he raised his head revealing his left eye which had changed from his royal purple colour to a crimson red one with a bird-like sigil, but unlike any other before, his geass had three pairs of wings instead of only one. Not only that but two black wings sprouted from his back extending to their whole length, making him appear even more intimidating.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed" He grinned maliciously, looking at them like an hawk would look at his prey.

"Now then...all of you...die!"

He activated one of his powers as some kind of black and gold armour, similar to that of a knightmare with a mask resembling that of the king chess piece, took form around his body and two swords appeared on his sides with which he bean slaughtering the royal guards, one after the other, like a real demon.

Kallen watched on petrified in both horror and wonder as the teen continued in his dance of death moving agilely and gracefully and in a few minutes all the soldiers were lying on the floor dead. He stood there unmoving, glancing at the corpses like he wasn't the cause of their demise. Then that malicious grin returned on his face as a small chuckle escaped his lips later turning to the full-blown laughter of a madman.

From that day her life and all the ones those around her changed upon meeting the man that was in front of her for the better or worse is anyone judgement. But surely nothing would ever be the same, because that day a Demon was born.

 **Beware people of the world! Because on this day starts the Rebellion!**


End file.
